Quills, Bunnies and Feathers
by BobtheFrog
Summary: Fred and George tell stories to their twin nieces of pranks they pulled on themselves and someone else...who could the girls' parents be? R&R please!
1. Quills

Disclaimer: I don't anything except Paige, Harriet, and the plot…though I would have been incredibly rich if I had created the other characters…sigh.

* * *

"Uncle George and Uncle Fred!" The shouts were followed by the sound of two three year old twins stumbling and falling down the stairs. The girls tumbled into the identical arms of two muscled and red haired men. Fred Weasley squeezed his girl tight.

"And how are my two favorite nieces?" He grinned at _his_ twin, who was giving the same treatment to the other girl. "Ready to switch George? One…two…THREE!" The girls shrieked in joy as the young men threw them up in the air and changed places to catch them.

"Where are your mum and dad Paige?" George asked the girl in his arms.

"Muma is downstairs trying to make a spell and Dads is downstairs trying to help her," Paige answered solemnly. "And we are not to deesturb them no matter what!"

"Is that so?" asked Fred, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

"Tis true, tis true!" The twin in his arms gave him big puppy eyes. "Can you and Uncle George tell us a story?" Fred laughed and put Harriet back on the floor, straightening her maroon dress.

"Well George? Do you think we're up to a story?" Fred looked over at George, who was fixing Paige's strawberry blonde pigtails.

"I don't see why not…but let's move to the sitting room." The men settled in big comfy chairs with a little girl on each of their laps. "So, my ladies." The girls giggled. "What kind of story do you want this time?"

"A prank you pulled on somebody!" shouted Paige and Harriet.

"Why am I not surprised?" grinned George. "Why not something a little different? How about a joke Fred played on me?"

"Sounds like a good story! Do tell, do tell!" cried Harriet excitedly.

"I remember this one," said Fred. "One day in our sixth year…"

* * *

George loved sugar quills. There was no way around it. He had gone through so many during History of Magic classes that he could practically open a specialized store with all the quills he had eaten. Unfortunately, he was all out of sweets until next Hogsmead visit in February. But it was now January and George didn't know how he would be able to survive History of Magic without a sugar quill to suck on. He sighed and picked up the transfiguration essay he was writing.

"Oi George!" Fred came laughing over to George's chair. "You look like you could use some cheering up." Gleefully, he placed a box on George's lap. George looked in the box. Ten perfectly identical sugar quills sat in a row.

"Awesome," George said. "Where'd you get them?"

"From a friend of a friend. Thought you'd like em. Enjoy!" Fred turned and walked away. George picked the first one up and gave a contented lick.

_Later that week…_

"Georgio! What is the answer!" George woke with a start.

"Thirteen canary creams," replied George groggily. "And what was the question?" Peals of laughter reached his ears and he grinned.

"I asked for which year in which Eugene Nettlebrough discovered the runespoor, and I'll thank you not to fall asleep!" said the ghostly Professor Binns with indignation. George chuckled and brought out his third-last sugar quill as Binns droned on. He eyed the beautiful feather. It looked so perfectly real. George wondered what type of bird it was modeled after.

He opened his mouth and brought the quill up, ready for the sugary taste to melt on his tongue. He closed his mouth and —

"PPffhh! Blah, ew, yuck. Argh!" George stuck his tongue out and tried to brush off the fluff that was stuck tongue.

"Mr. Weezlo, what is going on?" Binns glared overtop his transparent spectacles at George.

"Hahahahhahahahahaha," Fred was laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. "George just thought his quill was candy, sir. That's all." Fred continued to laugh. "You should have seen your face George, I'm glad I saw it!"

As George composed himself and the class continued laughing, he grinned evilly. "I'm going to get you for this Fred Weasley!"

* * *

The girls shrieked with laughter as Fred finished telling the story. "Needless to say, it didn't stop me from eating those sweets," chuckled George.

"No, Katie Bell made you stop!" cried Fred as his twin's cheeks flushed a nice crimson. Paige and Harriet proceeded to giggle even harder.

"But what did you do back to him?" demanded Paige when she caught her breathe.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to Pacific Rose for all the suggestions and inspirations for the title and the joke. Yah for English teachers ignoring our laughter! Don't worry, I will tell you who Paige and Harriet's parents are though I dropped a strong clue (several in fact). Please review so I know what you think and I'll post the next chap as soon as I have time (I've already started writing it!). 


	2. Bunnies

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Paige and Harriet.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, and thanks to Pacific Rose for the ongoing encouragement and on going "Hurry up and write, hurry up and update…" Love ya for it!

* * *

Fred always got cold feet. Literally. He would put on three pairs of thick wooly socks and place his feet in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room and then his feet might, just might, feel warm. It was now February and the temperature of Fred's feet felt like the blood should have been frozen. He sighed and put on three pairs of wooly socks (purple, star stripped and orange with yellow bobbles) and added another log to the fire.

"Awww…is poor Freddy's feet cold?" chortled George leaning in the back of the chair.

"Yes, now shut up or go away!" Fred shivered and held his toes.

"Hey, I got something to help thaw those ice cubes, so watch what you say or I'll take them away," cautioned George.

"Anything to warm these bloody extremities up!" wailed Fred. Triumphantly, George placed two white furry things on Fred's lap. "Bunny slippers?" asked Fred. "You know slippers don't help much."

"Aah, but these ones will. I invented a permanent warming spell on them," replied George as Fred played with the long ears of one slipper.

"Well, I'll give them a try." Fred put the fuzzy things on his feet and immediately felt warmth. "Wicked, my feet are getting warm!"

_The next morning…_

"GEORGE!" Silence in the Great Hall followed and everyone's heads turned to the entrance. There stood Fred in his school robes and…bunny slippers? Laughter erupted as he strode to the Gryffindor table where George sat laughing. "I CAN"T GET THEM OFF!" roared Fred. "This is for the quills, isn't it?" he said in a much calmer tone.

"It must just be a side effect to the warming spell," snickered George. "Are your feet still warm?"

"Yes, for the first time in a month, but I would like to keep what dignity I have," he paused to snort, "and walk around in normal shoes."

"Sorry, I can't help," said George and muttered "yet" under his breath. As Fred stalked off to get his books George turned to Lee Jordan and said, "I hope he tries to banish them."

_Passage of time_

The sixth year Gryffindors filed into the transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagall came sweeping in and stopped at Fred's desk.

"May I ask why you are wearing living slippers, Mr. Weasley?" asked McGonagall.

"They weren't alive when I put them on!" protested Fred amid the peals of laughter from his classmates.

"He tried to banish them, professor," said George as if that explained everything.

"George gave them to me to warm my feet up," said Fred.

"Lift your feet so I can examine them," demanded McGonagall and Fred obliged. "Hmmm. Nice work. Now I you apply yourself to your school work as oppose to playing jokes on your brother you might get somewhere in life." McGonagall stifled a smile. "You used a secondary layer?"

"Triple layer spell, actually," provided George as Fred screamed in frustration.

"Aah yes, I see now. So there is only one way to get them off," said McGonagall. "Tell him George."

"All right, professor. Try transfiguring them into normal slippers," George told Fred. He promptly waved his wand at his slippered feet and muttered the incantation under his breath.

The slippers that were until then sniffing McGonagall's fingers turned into normal bunnies that started nibbling George's parchment. "Now you can try to banish them," said George. Fred waved his wand again and the bunnies reverted back to their original "dead" slipper state.

* * *

"So that's where you got the idea for your Weasley Wildfire Whiz-bangs!" cried Harriet.

"That's right," said Fred.

"How come you don't sell those slippers now?" asked Paige.

"An excellent question!" cried George. "Fred, what is the answer?"

"Well, nobody could figure out all the steps to get them off!" replied Fred. Just then they heard thumps on the stairs from the basement.

"Muma and Dads are coming up the stairs!" shouted Paige. "Just in time for another story!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to my two reviewers:

Rupertsgrl479: You'll find out next chapter who the parents are. Hint: you're kind of off.

Lily and James Potter: Thanks!

Thanks again to the greatest beta in the whole wide world: Pacific Rose.


	3. Feathers

Disclaimer: Same as before…go look at those! O)

A/N: So sorry this took so long…I got other ideas for fics and then I got writer's block…

* * *

"Fred and George! Corrupting the minds of my girls?" demanded Ron Weasley, grinning.

"Oh shush you!" Hermione Weasley elbowed her husband in the ribs. "Hello Fred and George. Thanks for entertaining Paige and Harriet."

It was _my_ pleasure," insisted Fred.

"No, it was mine," assured George. Hermione stifled a laugh and rubbed her expanded belly.

"How's the baby doing, Hermione?" asked Fred.

"It's almost here, isn't it Muma?" prompted Paige.

"That's right dear."

"So what were you two doing for entertainment today?" asked Ron as he and Hermione sat down on the chesterfield.

"Stories!" cried Harriet as she bounced on Fred's lap.

"Calm yourself young'un! And stop bouncing," said Fred.

"Tell us a story about Uncle Harry!" demanded Paige.

"I know one," chuckled Ron.

* * *

"HARRY! Stop drumming your fingers on the table!" Ron slammed his book closed. "You do it constantly and it's getting really hard to concentrate."

"Sorry," said Harry guiltily. "I don't seem to notice when I do it." Harry, Ron and Hermione were doing homework on the steps down the Entrance way outside.

"Pssst…Ron…" A whisper came out from behind the doors. Ron turned around to see George's face peering around the door. "Come here, I have something for you."

"What's up?" asked Ron when he was inside with his twin brothers.

"We couldn't help overhearing our ickle Ronniekins frustrations," started George.

"Well, we could have ignored it but we decided it would be great fun to take something out on Harry as he _is_ practically family," interrupted Fred.

"I don't understand," said Ron.

"We know a spell that can break nasty little habits quite easily with much delight for others," explained Fred wickedly.

"Really," began Ron.

"But it will cost you," said George. "One experimental test for you to try."

"For old time's sake of course," said Fred.

"Oh, of course." Ron rolled his eyes.

"In front of Hermione," grinned George evilly.

"Now _that's_ just cruel." Ron glared at his brothers.

"Think of the silence of drumming fingers," reminded Fred.

"All right," Ron sighed and Fred and George each shook one of Ron's hands as signment of the deal. "So what are you going to do?"

"You'll see," said Fred.

"Whenever Harry tries to drum his fingers," finished George.

_Later that day…_

Ron waited patiently for Harry to drum his fingers so that he could see what his brothers had done to his best friend. But the problem was that Harry was really trying not to annoy Ron. Therefore Ron had to wait until double Potions to see what would happen.

Snape was being particularly mean today and set a very nasty hair removable potion.

"Why would anyone want to _remove_ their hair?" demanded Hermione while setting up her work area.

"Hey, you don't have to shave every morning," came Ron's muffled voice from underneath his cauldron as he light it up.

"Like you have to?" smirked Harry.

"Hey! Oww." Ron hit his head on the cauldron as he resurfaced. Harry started to uncharacteristically giggle. "Hey there mate," chuckled Ron. "It wasn't _that_ funny!"

"I don't know what came over me. I just started laughing!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" called Snape. "Now get back to work, you three." They sighed and got to work. Soon they had to wait fifteen minutes for the hippogriff feathers to boil. Bored, Harry began to drum his fingers again and burst out laughing.

"Potter! Ten more points for disrupting the class," Snape said nastily.

"What is going on Harry?" whispered Hermione. He didn't answer. Instead, Harry leaned down and took off his shoe. He purposely drummed his fingers and watched the miniature feathers pop up from the soul of the sneaker and tickle his foot that was no longer there.

"That is what is going on. Ron?" Harry turned to face him.

"So that's what Fred and George did," said Ron. "Not very impressive though."

"But such an intricate spell pattern," protested Hermione.

"I don't care, how do we get rid of it?" demanded Harry.

"_Finite Incantatem_," said Ron.

* * *

"That was an okay story," said Harriet. "But what test did you have to do in front of Muma?" Ron smiled at Hermione.

"A truth potion, at Bill's wedding. They asked me who I loved."

"It helped, didn't it?" chuckled George. "You finally told her and it worked out brilliantly."

"Luckily, muttered Ron as Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron.

"Ewww!" cried both sets of twins.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers and betas…I love you guys… 


End file.
